


Binocular Diplopia - Pre-Incident Mituna to Post

by PYPS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eye Trauma, Kurloz isn't nice in this fanwork., Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Neurological Disorders, Not Italic Text is Latula's Narrating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYPS/pseuds/PYPS
Summary: A concept if you will.~A fanfiction about the events of Mituna's Head Trauma, written by someone with frontal lobe damage, Tourette's and a seizure disorder who is personally knowledgeable.It's a first person Latula fic involving her retracing what could have happened to him, for him.There is no sexual content, only light romance. The romance is in no way a focal point but rather hinted at with Cronus and with Latula is mentioned via comforting.





	Binocular Diplopia - Pre-Incident Mituna to Post

**Author's Note:**

> AN; I can add more tags and change the rating if suggested. I don't rate things well because I've been exposed to many things thus cannot account to people having issues with my self-age-rating. 
> 
> Everything and anything can be corrected. 
> 
> I do not follow any fanon / headcanons established by the community via peer pressure or fanon material exposure. This means I write all characters unbiased by other fanwork and by my own personal interpretation. This means I don't give into memetic character jokes.
> 
> (This has always been so, when I write Toby, when I write Elliot, etc etc. Fanon is never accounted for unless its my own fanon, which tends to lean on hard line canon.)

_A faint sizzle went through Mituna's head as he laid curled up on the ground. All he could feel was haze and a shroud of audible static over all of his hearing. His vision doubling over, crossing into itself again and again like some cursed carousel which made its cycle again and again. He bit his tongue hard as he stifled himself from screaming as a young teal woman caressed his head and held him close to her. He cringed often, however not away but closer._  
  
_Each time he pressed himself more into her, she sighed and brought him even tighter into her embrace._  
  
_Latula went to shield his eyes and prop him up to hold him to face her, but she remained hesitant, instead deciding not to move him at all knowing it could just make it all worse. As she sat rocking him slightly while humming to him softly, she couldn't help but ask herself._  
  
_"Why did it come down to this?"_  
  
It was an astoundingly boring evening _,_ even then boring felt like an understatement. It was a mild day, not quite hot, but also not chilly. The air had a breeze which sent drafts through his hives window slits. His hive was rather ordinary looking. Decor was minimal, not colorful if anything kind of bland. He only had a palmhusk at the time and didn't really care for computer work and in general would rather spend his time outside. Cooping himself inside made his inner cynicism leak out and project onto others. So, nothing felt better than going outside and aimlessly walking until near sunrise. A sort of lazy dragging walk with no goal or destination unless he were to visit someone else.  
  
Alone, to him was nice. It made him feel as though he couldn't accidentally harm someone by say something impulsive or stupid. At least if he were alone he wouldn't vent someone to sleep about his personal emotional difficulties. That would make him just as bad a Kankri but for different reasons.  
  
He never got along with him for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that Kankri got heated up when he even so dared to speak about his own personal difficulties let alone if Mituna started talking about his. Maybe it was the fact that Mituna was matesprits with Cronus, which Kankri projected doubts on constantly, even though he excused it with apologies and reaffirmation.  
  
I, never really saw value in myself either. The same as Mituna, felt futile and helpless in terms of when the session started. I know I must have been vital but always felt as though I wasn't living up to expectations which my team wanted me to fulfill. The smell thing was more so something which depressed me than something I felt hindered by. A part of me knows that it's minor setback. It's not life shattering. However its sad when you are being presented food and feel no mouth salivating urge to dig into it. It's stupid and petty of me to go on such a tangent that is so disconnected from the narrative I'm presenting. I'll be honest, I've been called an airhead by both Porrim but more in jest of her telling me to drop my facade and by Kankri who didn't even recognize through his crusade of ' fixing the fixed ' that my ' oblivious attitude and blissful ignorance was hindering him '. From what I don't even know.  
The more I ramble about this the more I get wrapped up in my own issues instead of what happened to him.   
  
That's not what we are here for.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PS: I can't believe someone bookmarked this shit before I even wrote anything. I'm sOBBBING.


End file.
